Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have been the main force of the display industry due to advantages such as light, low power consumption, active display and digitalization. In an existing liquid crystal panel, if there is no black matrix, light emitted from a liquid crystal layer can leak out to an adjacent pixel region, which affects image contrast ratio. Meanwhile, outside light, directly or indirectly through reflection and scattering, irradiates onto an a-Si (amorphous silicon) layer in a channel region of a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) device, and this can degrade switching characteristic of the TFT device, result in crosstalk phenomenon and reduce image quality.
For the problems such as light leakage and the crosstalk phenomenon between adjacent pixel units, an existing liquid crystal panel generally arranges the black matrix between a variety of sub-pixel color filter layers of a color filter substrate. Structures such as TFT, a scanning line are arranged in a region corresponding to the black matrix, and are required to be shielded by the black matrix. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of the existing liquid crystal panel. The existing liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate 100 and a color filter substrate 200. The color filter substrate 200 in FIG. 1 includes a base substrate 2B, a sub-pixel color filter layer 16 and a black matrix 17. The sub-pixel color filter layer 16 and the black matrix 17 are arranged in the same layer. A common electrode layer 3 and an alignment layer 4B are also arranged below the sub-pixel color filter layer 16 and the black matrix 17. The black matrix 17 on the color filter substrate 200 is usually arranged corresponding to a region in the array substrate 100 where the TFT structure, the data line and the scanning line are located, to cover and shield the region. The TFT includes a drain electrode 12, a gate electrode 13, a semiconductor active layer 14 and a source electrode and lead 15. The array substrate 100 includes a first base substrate 2A, a storage capacitor bottom electrode 11, a gate insulating layer 10, a pixel electrode 9 and a protection layer 8. The light leakage may be reduced and the image contrast ratio may be improved by providing the black matrix 17.
To one pixel unit, the black matrix 17 occupies a too large area, which results in that an aperture ratio of pixel in the existing structure maintains only approximately 55%, and a resolution ratio and a viewing angle of the liquid crystal panel are also limited.